Resistance
by AwakeningAngels
Summary: Jake undergoes some drastic measures to bring Ryder back into the glee Wanky!Jyder, and other minor


**Author's Note**: Okay, so someone on the Glee Wiki (yes, I have an account there; I need to update my profile and add that) had suggested that, after making a certain comment there, I should make a fan fiction based on something I said. I was originally joking around when I said it, but when I thought deeper about it (wanky), I thought I should go ahead and do it. So, here you go. Updates for other fics will come soon. Happy reading, all!

**Featured Pairings**: Jyder (Jake/Ryder), ended!Ryley (Ryder/Marley), minor!Jarley (Jake/Marley), minor!Marlique (Marley/Unique), unrequited!Rydique (Ryder/Unique)

**Warnings**: Sexual intercourse, vulgar language

**Disclaimer**: I don't own anything related to _Glee_. All of the rights to the show go to Ryan Murphy and Co., and Twentieth Century Fox.

* * *

**Resistance**

* * *

Ryder absolutely had doubts of coming back to the glee club. It's not that he didn't like it anymore, because he actually did. Despite the fact that his best friend got pissed off after a series of events that had Marley cheating on him with Ryder, Tina going off on people for no reason (Artie mentioned to him that this was a drastic change from the previous year), and Kitty slamming pretty much everyone in that room with her vicious words, it was his second home. It was where he belonged, with his friends.

However, though, he didn't consider some _friends_ anymore. By _some_, he was referring to Unique.

Ryder understood that Unique didn't mean no harm to cause the catfish debacle. All she (or he; Ryder still got confused by that) wanted to do was to fit in with others and have someone who appreciates her for who she is (or who she wants to be, at least).

At the same time, though, Ryder felt like he found the one. No, this wasn't some damn, cheesy nineties movie or musical where the couple ends up meeting halfway to share a loving embrace; this was real shit, especially to Ryder. He thought he found the one girl he could connect to and share a real relationship with, the same way Jake and Marley do. Not that he was jealous of them or anything – well, not anymore – since their loving connection was pretty cute; but he thought he finally found a real, genuine, and honest person to fall in love with.

Life always deceives people, is what Ryder learned after that stomach-turning day when he found out that _Katie_ wasn't even real; just a rip-off.

The dirty blonde male was by his locker after school, cringing while looking at the photos _Katie_ sent to his phone during their past conversations. No one else was in sight, for the school closed about an hour ago. Ryder didn't really want to see anyone, not even Marley. She tried speaking with him that day post-Regionals where New Directions received that first-place pride, assuming that he had forgotten about the whole _Unique cat fishing him_ thing. It was literally imprinted into his mind, like a footprint in a dirt patch or snow hill.

"Bro," Ryder heard a masculine voice call from his left side. Jake Puckerman, his best friend, came to visit him. They hadn't really talked ever since Ryder's outburst in the glee club prior to Regionals. Jake thought it would be better to give Ryder his space. "Hey, man. What's up?"

The blonde shook his head, and continued glancing back at the photo on his phone. God, he felt like punching Unique in the face, but knew that he couldn't hit a girl (or a boy; whatever the fuck that transgendered…_person_ is). Ryder should've taken the opportunity to hit him (or her) when he did, because –

_Calm down, Ryder. Calm down._ He took a couple of inward breaths, but it didn't help his stomach much. Or his anger.

"Dude, we need you back in the glee club," Jake spoke up after moments of silence, throwing his backpack on the floor beside Ryder's.

"I have no purpose to rejoin that club." Ryder responded simply.

"We're two members down since Brittany got early admission into MIT."

"So what? I'm sure, like, a couple of football players, or someone from the AV club can fill in. Hell, another band member could –"

"Ryder, do you even _care_ about the glee club?" Jake asked, nearly steamed. "I know you're upset about what Unique did to you, but don't let that have an effect on the rest of the group. We all need you, okay?"

"You don't get it, do you?" Ryder asked, shaking his head at the biracial sophomore. "I felt so complete for the past few months, and now I've been torn into bits. This is bullshit, Jake. What Unique did was all _bullshit_. And Marley had the nerve to help her best friend out just to hurt me? How the fuck does that sound?"

"She didn't mean harm or anything," Jake replied. "After all, Unique was just scared to tell you all of this. You can't really blame her for anything."

Ryder didn't say anything back; he just stubbornly looked down, his eyes glancing away from Jake down to the cold, hard floor. He felt the biggest migraine coming on from this situation. Why couldn't he just be alone instead of talking with anyone about this?

Feeling close to defeated, Jake knelt down in front of Ryder, trying to grab his attention. "Look, Ryder, I understand the pain you're going through and all, but the glee club seriously needs you. Without you, we're just going to fall apart. We won't have enough people for Nationals, and we'll be forced to give up. You don't want that, do you?"

"Well…no," Ryder spoke after moments of silence, "but what about what I need? I need someone to love in _my_ life, okay? I need someone I can tell all of my secrets to without feeling like a huge jackass at the end of the day, okay? I need someone who can be honest with me and not tell me any lies, okay? I'm sick of the fucking lies, and I'm sick of the on-breaking promises. I'm _sick_ of it!"

Jake was almost out of tactics. He didn't think he'd be the one doing this, but it was the only way to solve it. He leaned in closer on the pale-faced boy, his eyes burning into his. "Look, dude, you _do_ have someone to love in your life. You _do_ have someone to share secrets with. You _do_ have an honest person in your life. Do you wanna know how I know?" Ryder shook his head awkwardly as Jake leaned in and whispered to him, the warmth from his mouth brushing on Ryder's cheeks. "Because he's been here in front of you all this time."

Ryder didn't exactly know what was going on until the half-black young boy leaned in to place a kiss on Ryder's thin lips. To be truthfully honest, Jake didn't know what he was doing, either. He wasn't meant to be gay; he had a girlfriend, for Christ's sake! Then again, his and Ryder's lips did fit well together –

_Wait, hold up_, Jake thought in the back of his mind. _I was just helping my best friend. I'm not supposed to be actually gay, right?_

But the kiss was actually turning him on – _Damn. Hell. Shit. Shit._ Jake couldn't believe this. He was having homosexual thoughts about his best friend. This all was meant to make him feel better, though. However, Jake was having a mind of his own as his tongue slipped down the boy's throat. _What the fuck is wrong with me?_

Ryder was feeling the most vulnerable he's felt ever since he met the biracial boy. Mentally, Ryder wanted to slap the shit out of him and get him back into the real world, where the problems just keep on coming, and Kitty's so-called sidekick football friends are just as menacing as that bastard Hunter Clarington from the Warblers. Maybe even more.

Then again, Jake was a good kisser – _Ryder, what the hell is wrong with you? This is Jake Puckerman, one of your best friends, for fuck's sake!_

The blonde literally moaned once Jake's tongue went back down Ryder's esophagus. _Did I really just do that?_ Ryder never got this type of sensation when he and Marley kissed twice in the school year. Jake was probably thinking the same thing. It's like having Sour Skittles for the first time, not even knowing that your mouth was going to pucker up at the taste of it.

Jake's hand gripped at Ryder's leg, probably because he was fully turned on at the moment. The half-black basketball player could feel it. His jeans got tighter as the kiss got deeper. His nails dug into Ryder's thigh, and he felt lighter than the previous second. Soon enough, Ryder caught himself placing his hand on Jake's shoulder, which made the boy's back tingle a bit. They both stood up at the same time, their lips still conjoined, and Jake pushed Ryder back on the lockers, making the kiss a bit rougher on. God, this was getting steamier by the minute.

"Jake –" Ryder tried to speak to him through the kiss, breathing a bit heavily and his eyes closed shut. Jake pulled away to get Ryder's reaction. "Dude, that was really hot." _Did I just fucking say that?_

"I know," Jake responded, a bit out of breath himself.

"Do it again," Ryder nearly begged, and Jake leaned back in to make out with the blonde once more. Their kiss got deep again, and now it was Ryder's turn to get his tongue way down into Jake's esophagus, making him moan a bit louder than usual.

Ryder felt a grip onto his forearm. He noticed Jake was trying to pull him from the lockers towards the boys' bathroom down the hall. Once they made it to the door, Jake pushed the boy on the door and kissed him again, shoving him inside. The bathroom door closed shut, and Jake had his hands gripping onto the hem of Ryder's shirt. _Wait, is he taking my shirt off?_

The blue fabric came off of Ryder faster than the wheels that rolled on Artie's wheelchair. Jake observed his body with a hungry look on his face. Man, did Ryder look ripped or what? Jake just wanted to put his tongue directly on his nipples right now, but he didn't want Ryder to know he was _that_ desperate. He just aimed his lips to Ryder's cheek and kissed him from there down to the veins of his neck, making Ryder's head crane back.

Suddenly, Ryder got back into the realization of what was happening. _Dude, what if Marley found out about this?_ Marley was Jake's beautiful and respectful girlfriend, and Ryder didn't want to start more tension than there already was. "Jake, man," Ryder sighed as Jake's lips were removed from the half-naked boy's body. "What about Marley? She might be upset about this."

The biracial boy furrowed his eyebrows at him, still hungry for whatever Ryder had in him that he wanted. "Marley who?" Jake spoke with that deep, sexual tone. He pushed Ryder onto one of the bathroom stalls, the pale-faced teen nearly collapsing on the toilet seat behind him. Jake stormed inside with him and pointed a finger in his face. "Don't you ever mention her name to me for the next ten minutes, or you _will_ be punished. Understand me?"

Ryder didn't say anything. His jaw dropped at the answer he got from Jake. However, the boy didn't care, for he placed his lips back on Ryder and mouthed him once again. Jake's furious hands grabbed at Ryder's belt buckle, trying to loosen it and take it off. Ryder could feel his pants sliding down his legs, and – wait, was Jake grabbing the hem of his underwear?

Ryder observed Jake nearly drooling at the sight of Ryder's lengthy penis in view. He nearly lost it and took his shirt off of him, throwing it down on the ground beside Ryder's pants. He unbuckled his own belt and took his garments off, revealing nothing but bare skin and a drool-worthy lollipop hanging from Jake's pelvis, with a bit of black hairs on them. God, he looked so thick compared to Ryder. _I'm definitely gonna abuse this little fucker today_, Jake thought in the back of his mind.

Jake grabbed Ryder's arm and slammed the boy up against the stall wall. His chest pressed up against his back as he attempted to enter the former New Directions member. Jake could feel his thigh pressing up against Ryder's butt cheeks, and tingled some more at the feels he was receiving from the touch –

Okay, that was kind of weird.

Once Jake was settled inside, he made a few pelvic thrusts onto the boy's tough ass and worked some magic on him. Ryder was moaning loudly, though was feeling a bit of pain with Jake's dick inside of him, and the biracial boy pushing him onto the stall wall. Ryder was so hard at that moment. He couldn't believe this was happening all so fast. He felt like he could explode right there at that second –

Well, actually, he did. He came faster than usual, and knew this was some sex attack given to him by Jake, who was grunting at the thought of not coming yet. So he went a bit faster, and the stall walls continued to shake about. The locks on the door were making such noise. The boys were so glad that no one came in the room; but at the same time, neither one of them cared.

Once Jake's climax came, he felt as if he busted wide open in Ryder's ass, the white substance pouring down his lower back down to his legs and on the floor. Jake was out of breath; Ryder could tell. He smirked at the sound of his moaning, making sure Jake didn't hear him giggle silently.

The half-black boy exited Ryder's back door and wiped some of the cum off of himself. He turned the former New Directions member around just to wipe some off of him as well, and even licked his fingers, giving Ryder a teasingly facial expression. The smile couldn't come off of Ryder's face now.

Suddenly, Jake snapped the fingers on his dry hand to grab Ryder's attention again, and Ryder came out of whatever fantasy he was thinking of in his head. "Listen here, Lynn," Jake spoke with some type of unknown tension in his voice. "I did this because you need to get it into your head. You say that the glee club doesn't need you or whatever, right? Well, we do. And I'm not letting you bring yourself down because of personal issues. Now either you get back into the glee club and show those guys what a bold person you are, or I just might come back to find you, and you'll get punished again for what you could've done." He paused. "Is that understood?"

Ryder didn't really know what to say. Was Jake angry at him for what just happened or something? He didn't really understand. It wasn't until a few seconds later, he walked up to him and whispered in his ear. "I would still want to fuck the crap out of you even if you came back…that is, if you're willing to let me tap this later on."

He winked and slapped Ryder's behind, and gathered his clothes together to leave. Ryder was just sitting there, surprised and smug, although confused at the same time. He thought about the other members of the glee club. He wouldn't be able to forgive Unique for what she's done. Same with Marley, even though she wasn't the catfish. Despite the anger he was going through with a couple of members, Jake was right in a way. They needed him back.

Once his clothes were back on, Jake scanned his eyes up and down at Ryder, still in the stall with no clothes on, and winked before exiting the bathroom.

Now the real question was, who missed Ryder more: the whole club, or just Jake?

* * *

**Author's Note**: That was a really God-awful end. I can't write wanky fan fiction for shit. Or can I? IDK. You can tell me what you think. I will update on _Many Colors_ when I can, and thanks for reading and reviewing my story. Until next time, folks!


End file.
